Nothing is Whole and Nothing is Broken
by Satski
Summary: Kitt55's idea about Roxas' life and his relationship with Axel... oh, and fear the cute Demyx.


Written to accompany the wonderful comic with the same title by Kit55 on deviantArt. The plot idea is hers, but I have special permission to write this out in fanfiction form.

Now presenting the Kingdom Hearts comic...

**Nothing is Whole and Nothing is Broken  
**_Chapter One: The Number 13  
_Part One

_Darkness..._

_It's everywhere..._

_'What's happening to me?'_

_'Falling..._

_falling..._

_...into darkness...'_

A blond teen stumbles awake, shocked from his dream, _nightmare?_

"Where...where am I?" he asks himself, moving his head around to survey his surroundings. His gaze lands on a black hooded figure that stood by the bed he currently occupied, confusion taking over every part of his face.

"Number Thirteen," at this the boy's head tilts a little to the side, '_Is he talking to me?'_ "What is your true name?"

Images flash through the boy's mind, a red-headed girl giving him a star shaped thing, a silver haired boy throwing a fruit at him, _it's a paopu fruit._ The images were going too fast for the boy, yet slow enough for him to identify each and every one of them

"Sora." he whispered, not really thinking about his answer until moments later, resulting in him covering his mouth, wondering, _how?_

_'That's...that's not my name. But then, what is my real name?'_ he mumbled, thinking, what was it? Do I even have one? Instead of thinking any further, he asked.

"Who am I?" turning upwards to the cloaked figure.

The air stilled, atmosphere dark and tense waiting for the mystery person to respond. At the chilly feeling, the figure sweat-dropped.

"How do you not remember?" The person dropped his hood, revealing another teenage boy. The sandy blond male's voice dripping with disappointment.

Feeling the friendlier atmosphere, the younger teen replied with a hint of amusement and shame. "I'm **supposed** to remember?" He scratches his head, sheepish smile taking over.

The other teen turns around, back facing the boy in bed. "Oh dear, what am I suppose to do _now_?" As he shuffled through some papers, 'Sora' took an annoyed face. "_How about get me some clothes. I'm sort of shirtless here._" His words falling on deaf ears.

The sandy blond male swiftly turned around, smiling at 'Sora' kindly. "Well, at least you know your old name! I'll just come back later, how does that sound?" The way he spoke, it was like they were old friends. It was _strange_ for someone to just act like that for no reason, or at least, Sora thought so. But then he heard something a little interesting, "My old name?" he asked, afraid and anxious to know the answer.

"Yep! You see, you're no longer that person, so you can't be that name either. You're a Nobody." At this information, he just couldn't help but feel lost, "No…body?" he whispered to himself.

The older boy continued speaking. "Nobodies are people created by the heartless whom don't have hearts." Sora looked troubled at this, making the speaking teen feel uncomfortable. "Sheesh! I mean, well, it's not the end of the world! Right?" Sighing, he finished with an "Although… it does sort of make my job harder since you don't remember…"

- - - -

In another room, two figures observed a monitor sporting 'Sora' and the other teen.

"What do you think?" The shorter of the two asks.

"Hm… Find out more about this 'So-ra' character."

"Yes sir."

- - - -

'Sora' sat up from the bed, using one hand to cover half his bare chest with a white, long sheet. The other he lays it over where his heart should be. Nothing happens, he starts to panic.

"I… I have no heartbeat!" He yells. As if by screaming loud enough would wake his sleeping heart and help it function.

"Don't freak man," The taller grabbed Sora's hand and dragged it to one of his wrists. "See? I don't have one either." 'Sora' sat silently, trying to see if the other was joking or not. "_…No beat…_"

"Why'd you panic? I told you we didn't have hearts!" As he tilted his head upwards from his wrist, he just about face planted from the sheer stupidity that he heard.

"Don't… Don't tell me we're vampires?" Sora looked absolutely troubled at this.

"Number Thirteen! Haven't you listened to a thing I've said?" 'Sora' looked him in the eye and said, "Nope."

"_Now_ I remember why I hate this job." Was all the teen sighed.

* * *

Why choose here to stop instead of later? Well, because I thought this was a good stopping point that would minimize confusion. Hope I didn't butcher up her idea. 


End file.
